The Magic of Hogwarts*~
by MandyMarie
Summary: Ok, this story is about Lily(NOT Evans. Where did u guys get that?) and James when they were in 6th year. Lily doesn't like James very much, ok, she doesn't like him AT ALL. Giggling cheerleader like peeps, fights, and jerks all around. Oh, and an unfunny


A/N: Ok, um, there's some cussing in here so little kids, so go on. I don't need e-mails from your parents saying that I have have emotionally damaged their baby for life. Oh, and this is not a Lily EVANS story. I don't know why the heck everyone calls her that because it's not in the book... I'm trying to stick to facts from the book as well as possible, with adding a little of my own. She's also in the same year as James because it says in the book they were Head Girl & Boy together. So, um, read it. :) And review!  
  
  
  
  
Lily O'Shannon laid herself on to the soft velvety cushions of the Hogwarts Express with her small cat, Midnight resting comfortably on her stomach, her head and feet propped up by cushions (Lily, not the cat). She was trying to get ahead on her studies so she was cramming her brain with all the information from the Transfiguration book she was reading, while subconsiously stroking Midnight's black fur.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Lily snapped her head from the book she was reading to look at the door of her little private compartment, her long fiery locks flying in front her face.  
  
There, stood the Mauraders, ranting about the encounter with a guy named Snape they had been fighting with. It was like they didn't even see her there, fighting and carrying on so.   
  
"That slimy little git! Just taking over our compartment like that!"  
  
"Who the hell does he think he is bringing the entire damn Slytherin 6th year in there?!"  
  
Lily popped her gum and went back to reading. She knew them, and the day they actually noticed someone other than themselves was the day hell freezed over.  
  
"Um, excuse me? Do you mind if we come in here? All the other compartments are filled." a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes asked. Whoa. Is the ground cold?  
  
Lily mentally rolled her eyes. They would stay in here whether Lily said yes or no. "Oh, no, I don't mind." she said turning the page of her book.   
  
"Oh, good. My name is Remus, these are my friends, James, Peter, and Sirius." he said gesturing at the fuming boys on the seats opposite hers. He held out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Lily. Lily O'Shannon." she said taking Remus' hand.  
  
"Lily? As in the flower?" Sirius snorted half laughing.  
  
"No, as in the tiger, YES, as in the flower, you idiot! At least my name isn't SIRIUS. God, were your parents drunk or something when they named you, or were they just hippies?" she asked.  
  
Sirius just glared at her and stopped laughing.  
  
"Are you a sixth year? I haven't seen you before." James asked.   
  
Lily once again mentally rolled her eyes. He meant I haven't DATED him before... James Potter had gone through half the female population at Hogwarts. "Yes, I'm a Gryffindor 6th year." she said.  
  
"Hello everyone!" A seventh year named Emma Drooble came bursting through the door. "I was just coming around to see if everyone is comfortable with their car. Oh, and to tell you all that I will be your Head Girl this year!" she said perkily with a bob of her head.  
  
Ya SURE, like you actually CARE if we're "comfortable" or not. Lily thought. I'm SURE it had nothing to do with you bragging about being Head Girl. "What do you mean OUR head girl?" Lily snapped. "If I had any say in who would be OUR Head Girl you most certainly would not be OUR head girl. So would you please take your OUR Head Girl ASS and get out of OUR car!" Lily wrinkled her nose and then buried it in her book.  
  
For a little while, everyone in the car just stared blankly at Lily.  
Lily knew she was acting like a complete bitch, but right now she didn't care. She really didn't need this group of people right now and she was seriously trying to study because she knew that McGonagall would have a "See-what-you-know" test. And she knew exactly what Emma would do.  
  
"Hi James!" she giggled sitting almost on his lap. Yep. How did I guess? "My name is Lily by the way, Emma."  
  
"Oh, that's right. You're that girl who's a prefect this year. By, the way, what's that stuff in your mouth?"  
  
"Oh, it's just a muggle thing called gum." Lily answered.  
  
"Why aren't you swallowing it?" James asked.  
  
"You don't swallow gum."  
  
"Well then what's the point?" Emma asked.  
  
'Oh, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP' she thought. "It just tastes good and you make bubbles with it." she said while popping a bubble.  
  
"Hmm... intresting. Gum is it called? The wizarding world always need more candy that doesn't have any calories! OH! I've got it! I could sell it when I get out of Hogwarts! How about..."Drooble's Best Blowing Gum". Hmm? How does that sound?"   
  
"Oh! Very creative, Emma. Really." Lily said. "Why thank you, Lils!" With one more perfect, fake smile she turned around and left.  
  
  
"Why aren't you wearing robes?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, I was muggle born so I'm used to clothes like this, I just feel comfortable with these, so I change about 3/4ths the way to Hogwarts." Lily said tugging at her deep purple dress. It went down to the botton of her thighs and was turtle-necked and short-sleeved. She was also wearing platform sandals that were dangling over the edge of the cushion that propped them up.  
  
Remus and Sirius were playing chess and Peter was just in his seat, fidgeting so James got kind of bored. He started to study Lily for an instant, wondering if she was worth asking out. She seemed pretty, with fiery red wavy hair down to her shoulder blades and green eyes. She also seemed kinda smart. And he liked the way she thought of comebacks so quickly instead of just getting upset.  
  
Lily sighed. She knew she had to change now, she was just putting it off. It was like taking off muggle clothes would mean leaving behind the world she grew up in for yet another year.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that James was staring at her rather intently. 'Where is his fan club, anyway?' Lily scoffed inside her head. 'I bet he's studying me to decide whether or not he should ask me out or not...' she thought with a scowl.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily stepped out of the train onto the grounds. She smiled at the pisturesque vision of Hogwarts castle in the distance. You could see the glittering windows and many towers shining in the setting sun.  
  
She briskly stepped into a carriage and took the seat nearest the window. She sighed and open her book, scanning for key points.  
  
She suddenly heard the carriage door open and shut but didn't bother to look up. 'Probably just some geek second year with no friends...' she thought, continuing to study her book. "Well hi, again!" Lily glanced up into the face of James Potter.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Lily asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. 'In other words GO SIT WITH THEM!' she thought.  
  
"Well, the carriage was full so I went in here." he answered a little too quickly.  
  
"Mmmm.." she said tilting her head back down to her book.  
  
'Why isn't she trying to make conversation with me like the other girls?' he thought to himself. "Hey, you're really good at Transfiguration, why are you studying?"  
  
She cocked her head at him. "How would you know? You haven't been in my Transfiguration class."  
  
'Damn! Flattery always wins the game...' "I can tell since you're good at almost every other subject." 'Oh! Nice save, James!!' he grinned. A/N: whenever anything is in these ' ' it means their thinking that. Um...yeah./A/N  
  
"Yes, well, ALL people aren't good at EVERYTHING." 'Unlike some people who THINK they are... namely, you...' she thought.  
  
"Hey, would you like to go to Hogsmeade or something?" James asked abruptedly.   
  
'OH! I knew it! I can't *believe* him! Who does he think he is?!' Lily raised an eyebrow and said. "Sure, if you can tell me one thing about me personally except what I've told you in the past 20 minutes." she said. Of course, Lily had no intention whatsoever of going, she knew James would never answer her question.  
  
'Oh God! THINK James! THINK!' he racked his brain. "Um, I-I.." he stuttered.  
  
"I thought so." she said snapping her book shut so fast and loud her dangly charm bracelet almost fell off her slender wrist. "Come on, Midnight." she called to her cat as she opened the door and made her way to the doors, Midnight in tow.  
  
James stuck his head out the carriage door gaping after Lily and thinking, 'What the... damn...' He saw a Hufflepuff girl wave her hand while running towards him, along with some of her friends. 'Yep, it's gonna be a good year...' he thought with a grin at the giggling girl in a mini-skirt.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Lily closed the giant oak doors she immediatly lost her cool and collected look. 'Who the HELL does he think he is?! That stupid bastard! What, did he think I was just gonna say yes and hop in his lap when he didn't even know who I was 20 minutes ago?!' She stormed down the hall trying carefully to avoid Midnight who was weaving inbetween her legs.  
  
Lily plopped down in a seat at the Gryffindor table still fuming. She could already see people filing into through the doors and sitting down at their seats. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, 'everything is ok...' she soothed herself.   
  
She bent down to scratch Midnight's ears as an apology for almost stomping the poor thing's tail. He immediatly purred and moved closer to her.  
  
"Hey! Lily!"  
  
Lily snapped up from her small kitten to look at the person who was calling her name. A girl with short, brown curls and blue eyes was waving her hand at her and running.   
  
"Karey!" she yelled excitedly. She admitted it, as soon as she saw her friends, it was cheerleader mode.  
  
"Oh my gosh, where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere! I had problems finding Anna, too." Karey said.  
  
"Oh, I was just stuck with some guys. I dunno where Anna is though."  
  
"Wait, guys as in plural..?" Karey asked raising an eyebrow and smiling at Lily.  
  
"Karey!"  
  
"What?" Karey said putting on an innocent look.  
  
"You guys!" A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes sat down next to Karey.   
  
"Anna!" Karey squealed hugging her friend.  
  
"Hey Anna! What's up? You didn't owl me back." Lily asked with a concerned look.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I ran out of ink and din't get some till Dad took me back to Diagon Alley." Anna said with a smile. "Oh! Hello Midnight! You've gotten sooo cute..." she said reaching her hand down to stroke Midnight's chin. "I wuv you..."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and looked up at the Proffesor McGonagall as the Professor darted her eyes everywhere scanning for any trouble makers.   
  
"Well hey there again, Lils!" she heard coming from the seat next to her.  
  
'Oh please, oh please let it NOT be him...' Lily thought moving her face slowly to the person next to her. And sure enough, she found herself staring into the same brown eyes. Lily groaned.  
  
"What's a matter? You aren't happy to see me?" he said with a grin. "My offers still stands ya know.." he whispered into her ear.   
  
Lily's eyes widened and the hair at the back of her neck pricked up. "So does my answer." Lily whispered back. And she scooted a little closer to Karey, pretending to be into Karey's and Anna's conversation.  
  
'What the bloody hell is with this chick?' James thought as he furrowed his brow at the back of Lily's head. 'I put on the charm and ask her out TWICE and nothing happens... Ah, oh well' he thought as a giggling ditz sat next to him. "Well hellooo..."  
  
"First years, please come up on the platform as I call your name and put the hat on your head." the voice of Proffesor McGonagall boomed through the hall. "Abel, Patrick" she read off the piece of parchment.  
"RAVENCLAW!" it shouted as the table next to Gryffindor exploded into cheers.  
  
Lily focused on the names of the people being called so she didn't have to look at that pompous jerk. "Berlington, Hannah..." she heard.  
  
As soon as the Sorting was over, she had nothing to distrace her, and so she became very intrested in her nails and realized just how much they needed to be cleaned as Lily started picking at her nails and examining each and every one. She could hear the girl next to James giggling like an idiot.  
  
'Yah, like I'd go out with this guy... Realationship would last 5 days TOPS.' she thought with a scowl.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily threw herself onto her bed face down and closed the curtains. 'Good old Hogwarts' she thought as she inhaled the smell of her pillow, it smelled fresh and clean, like new laundry. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She could hear girls around her laughing and chattering as they got to know each other again.   
  
Lily reached down into her trunk and brought out a small little blank book. Nobody knew about her notebook, not even Anne and Karey. She knew that sometimes so much pressure built up around her, that she just exploded and afterwords felt liek a complete bitch. Writing in the notebook helped her a lot. She got out her quill and started scribbling in her little book.  
  
'Today I got back to Hogwarts. I already miss Mum and Dad and the muggle world. Well, most of it, I could do without Petunia, that little snot. She told my muggle friends that I went off to a disciplinary school! Well, James Potter has upped his Jerk-O-Meter rate to 11! Can you believe he asked me out on the same day he said to my face he didn't recognize who I was? It annoys me that all those girls follow him around just because he's Quidditch Captain and chaser. He's not even very cute, but then again, I'm not intrested in any guys around here. That stupid pompous idiot expected me to say yes I bet. Well, I've gotta go, write more tommorow! ~Lily'  
  
She closed the book and placed it back in her trunk in it's usual spot at the bottom. She sat back on the pillows as she felt Midnight settle on her stomach. Her eyelids felt so heavy... 'Well, maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a while.' she thought as the girls chattering lulled her to sleep...  
  
Lily snapped up with a jolt, sending a very unhappy, pissed off black cat sailing to the floor. "Oh my gosh what time is it?" she said to herself as she glanced at her clock she had brought from her old room at home. It was about 3:00, well she wasn't going to get back to sleep, that was for sure. 'Might as well study for the pretests' she thought as she got out her Advanced Potions book and walked down to the common room with a blanket, but not before apoligizing profusly to her very abused and pissed off cat under the bed.  
  
As she went down the stairs she picked out a velvety couch in front of the fire to lay down on. She carefully positioned herself on top of the velvety couch with her blanket and book.  
  
Suddenly Lily's eyes got very wide. She realized she was on something or someone. Oh, i hope it isn't an animal! Or even worse, i dead one... She felt sick. But she hadn't seen anything on the couch before.   
Yet part of her body was higher than the rest and she felt something hard underneath her. Either she was on a VERY lumpy cushion or part of her body was floating on some very hard air.  
  
She reached over to the thing and felt something soft and solid but only saw her hand floating. She suddenly felt terrified. This wasn't just scary, she was really, truly, terrified. She opened her mouth to scream but suddenly felt something weighing her mouth down. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. What the hell was going on?  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I know that i need to be more descriptive, but it's hard! And yes, I'm making Lily part Irish. Well what did you expect, red hair, green eyes. Of course then she wouldn't be descended from the actual Irish who had dark hair and blue or brown eyes but from those Viking people who came. Ok, nuff of the History lesson. Close enough! :P Anyway, PLEASE review, and tell me whether it's worth continuing. Or else I won't well... continue. 


End file.
